


Fulmineous [Podfic]

by Vox_Populi



Series: Coffee & Carbuncles [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (kinda), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Carbuncle Shenanigans, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Crack, Mad Science, Matchmaking, Multiple Warriors of Light, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vox_Populi/pseuds/Vox_Populi
Summary: The Scions of the Seventh Dawn have only been in Ishgard a short time when one of their resident Warriors of Light... relaxes a little. To the confusion of some of their hosts.(Or, In Which Synnove Is a Mad Scientist At Heart, Synnove's Carbuncles Are Disarmingly Adorable, and Rereha Plots Matchmaking)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Coffee & Carbuncles [PODFIC] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983922
Kudos: 1





	Fulmineous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DT Maxwell (Draya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fulmineous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890821) by [DT Maxwell (Draya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell). 




End file.
